


Unspoken Confessions

by mikunicchi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikunicchi/pseuds/mikunicchi
Summary: There were many unspoken confessions between them but still... Nino honestly didn’t think that he would need to explain Ohno that they are dating for real.





	Unspoken Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninoMYArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninoMYArashi/gifts).



> This is for lovely Mya who helped me a lot! This story requested by her based on [this](http://i.hizliresim.com/9N29ro.jpg) comic. As always comments are welcomed! English is not my native language so I apologize for my mistakes!!

“... And then Arata said that he was just sleeping through the whole lesson,” Nino cackled. “He pissed the Yamamoto-sensei so hard, he was lucky that that old hag didn’t throw him out from the window. After that…” Nino continued to talk nonchalantly while Ohno hummed absentmindedly. Nino tried his best to ignore the weird look on Ohno’s face as best as he could but he was starting to feel very uncomfortable about it. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Nino asked finally, looking at Ohno with a disturbed expression. 

“Nothing,” Ohno said as he averted his gaze from him. 

“You are creeping me out man,” Nino frowned. 

Ohno just shrugged. Nino continued to look at him, maybe trying to decipher what was bothering the older one. Ohno wasn’t a complicated man like everyone thought. But now he was behaving strangely. He was behaving strangely even in his own Ohno-weirdness-standards. Nino frowned as he watched the older man secretly. Nino and Ohno knew each other for decades already. And precisely because of this, Nino couldn’t let it go. It was a matter of pride, he told that to himself. For nearly ten years, he had been next to Ohno Satoshi, he had been spending most of his time by observing him and he had been in love with that sleepy-head for longer than he had actually thought. In these ten years, Nino could consider himself as Ohno-specialist. 

He knew his every move, his every thought just by looking at him. He could realize when he caught a cold even before Ohno himself could realize himself. He would know when he is hungry, when he is really sleepy, when he is genuinely sad, when he is happy, when he is planning something and when he is spacing out. Nino was an Ohno master. 

Yet there he was, standing there not being able to read Ohno’s antics this time! 

Soon, Ohno left his house making the lamest excuse in the world. Nino let out a frustrated groan when he left. He ruffled his hair and rubbed his face. It was so damn frustrating as well as disturbing. It felt strange for Nino. Not being able to understand Ohno felt like he was living in a foreign country. And what was the worst here is that Nino knew that Ohno wouldn’t tell it no matter how much Nino pestered. His stubborn personality never bothered Nino until that day but now, he was cursing Ohno’s stubborn personality. 

***

Nino had met Ohno when they were both in high school. He was that weird senior who had absolutely no fan. Nino found that very strange even now because Ohno Satoshi was a complication of perfection. Well, at least when he is actually doing something. If he considered that Ohno’s lazy side, it wasn’t that strange that no one had discovered this hidden gem. Certainly, he was really bad at math, and also history and literature… Nino didn’t even want to mention science; he was that hopeless academically. Basically, he was nothing which meant that he could be anything. 

Nino fell for his charms when he first saw him on the pool cleaning duty. Nino was actually just passing by the pool but when he saw Ohno-senpai standing with a broom in his hand, his trotters curled as well as the sleeves of his shirt rolled up. He was humming a melody to himself as he cleaned the pool lazily. 

Usually, Nino would walk away, not even sparing a thought to it. But something which he couldn’t explain stopped him from walking away and he went to help Ohno. 

“Senpai?” Nino called in order to gain his attention. “Would you like some help?”

Ohno blinked a few times before he tilted his head and ask: “Who are you?”

Nino rolled his eyes. “Ninomiya Kazunari from year one class three.” 

“Oh,” Ohno answered simply. 

“Well, would you like some help?” Nino asked again trying his best to not to be rude. 

“Oh, I am okay… I guess?” Ohno said before looking at the big area which was still waiting for him to clean, hopelessly. 

Nino let out a hearty laugh. “You definitely need some help,” he said. “It won’t be over with your pace, really.” 

Ohno chuckled. “Maybe…” 

Nino left his bag aside and started to roll his sleeves up. Soon he was right next to Ohno with a broom in his hand. Nino didn’t really remember what they had talked exactly but he remembered that they were not really worth to mention. He talked and Ohno gave him one-word answers; it was fun, Nino had concluded. Being next to Ohno-senpai was fun. 

***

It didn’t take him too long to stop talking politely to Ohno and eventually Ohno-senpai, turned into Oh-chan. From some point, Nino started to follow the older man around like he was his property and Ohno never seemed against to it. He even started to touch the older man which was only because he liked to tease Ohno in the first place. Ohno also had accepted his fate obediently. He even let Nino molest his butt whenever he found chance even if he was against to it at first.

“You are like a pet,” Ohno said to Nino one day, confusing him. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You always come closer like a pet,” Ohno explained. He was outstanding his own speaking limits. “It’s cute.” 

Nino couldn’t stop the blush creeping up from his neck and turning his face into a tomato. “Shut up,” he said looking away. 

Ohno chuckled. “You are cute,” he said finally, ruffling Nino’s hair fondly. 

***

At the end of the first term, Ohno and Nino turned into Ohmiya combi which became really famous in their local high school grounds. They formed a combi with the same name for the cultural festival of their high school. Most of the time, they were messing around only to enjoy themselves but Ohmiya combi strangely became very popular to their own surprise. They haven’t stopped though. They didn’t really have to stop because most of the Ohmiya combi dynamic was based on how much Nino managed to take out from Ohno. 

The mysterious senior, Ohno Satoshi was actually making a proper communication with the people around him whenever he was together with Nino. Probably that was the part which made people interested in them. 

On their first summer holiday, Ohno started to work part-time in a local theater. He was good at acting and he had an angelic voice. Besides, he was really good at dancing. His first role didn’t have any lines but when he had to fill in for an important character because the guy fell ill, he was just so fascinating. Thanks to that Ohno got an interesting offer from a very eccentric old man to join their troop in Kyoto. 

Nino was elated by that. He was really happy for Ohno, encouraging him as best as he could to join the troop. He was sure that Ohno would shine on the stage. And in the end, Ohno agreed with Nino, deciding to join the troop after his graduation. 

Nino was happy for him but, he was unable to understand one very important thing: is that Ohno would be leaving him if he joined the troop. However, when Nino finally registered that fact, Ohno was already gone. 

***

Things didn’t turn out as Nino feared. Truly, they were separated but Ohno never stopped calling Nino. They were constantly talking on the phone and they even visited each other for a couple of times. From time to time, Ohno came back and that made Nino unbelievably happy. There were also times that Nino went to visit him in Kyoto, watching him on the stage. Ohno would accompany him after the performance, treating him ice cream or some special hamburger which he found in Kyoto. Nino had never forgotten the taste of those hamburgers and ice creams. Ohno would watch him by his side, fondly. They were not rich, they probably had nothing… Thanks to that, they were able to enjoy their youth to the fullest. Those moments were deeply cherished by Nino. 

However, they were still apart for most of the time. Ohno was busy and Nino still had to go to school so when Nino would be back from school, Ohno would either knocked down by the tiredness or he was doing extra lessons and such. 

From time to time, Ohno would call Nino in the middle of the night, overwhelmed by the busyness. Sometimes, he would say Nino that he wanted to quit and sometimes he would even start to sob on the phone which broke Nino’s heart more than anything. Eventually, Nino told Ohno to stop. 

“Then come back,” Nino told him one day, at 1 am in the morning. “If it’s that hard, just come back, Oh-chan.” He could still hear Ohno sobbing on the phone while he didn’t answer. “Don’t worry, Oh-chan,” Nino murmured reassuringly. “I am here. You will always have a place to come back, no matter what happens.”

That was the first confession of Nino. He didn’t have to say more when Ohno’s sobs subsided. He knew that those words were what Ohno needed to hear after all. Because no matter wherever or whenever Nino was the only one who could perfectly understand and reassure Ohno. 

***

At the end of the second year, Ohno returned to Tokyo, leaving the troop behind. Nino also graduated from high school and entered university in Tokyo, majoring in computer engineering. Ohno had started to work in a bakery, which is owned by an elderly couple who didn’t have any kids. Somehow, Ohno became their grandson along the way. 

They would welcome Nino whenever he went to visit them too, always teasing how close he was with Ohno as if they are brothers. Honestly, Nino didn't like it. He was close to Ohno yes, but he didn’t wish it in a brotherly way. He wanted it to be more; something a bit more different than that. He couldn’t pinpoint it right then but Nino was sure that Ohno was more than a brother for him. 

***

And things came to the present time where Nino was trying his best in order to not get mad by this sudden and very weird behavior of Ohno. Honestly speaking, he was really good at understanding and translating Ohno antics to outside. He was feeling like some kind of bug was confusing his programme. Nino groaned with irritation, attracting all the attention in the class. 

“Is there anything wrong, Ninomiya-san?” Professor Yamamoto asked with a confused expression. 

“Oh,” Nino blushed. “Nothing’s wrong, sir. Please continue,” He managed to say while he wanted to disappear in his seat. 

“What’s wrong?” Arata, his partner for the project whispered. 

“Nothing,” Nino huffed and tried to focus the current lesson. Arata threw him a glance, meaning that he wasn’t going to let it go that fast. After a few seconds, a paper slide on his notebook. 

_What’s wrong?_

_Nothing,_ Nino wrote back quickly. 

_Yes, and I am the president of America,_ Arata wrote back while he rolled his eyes to Nino. 

_You are just an idiot who will get scolded by Yamamoto again. Return to the lesson,_ Nino wrote calmly. 

Arata sighed as he wrinkled the paper, stuffing it into his pocket. For a moment, Nino couldn’t help but compare Arata to Ohno. He had been doing that for a long time already. It was a bit strange, Nino had met with a lot of people until that time. 

Nino started to think about everyone he met and could count as his friends so far; very charming Matsumoto Jun who was studying in Performing Arts in the same university whom he met during the first Cultural Festival of the university. Aiba Masaki, who was working in an animal shelter near the university, also happened to share the same train with Nino. Arata Hiroki, who was his partner for every single project in this whole four years of university. However, Ohno wasn’t counted in these. 

Ohno had a very special place for Nino. Ohno was his safe-port, his place to return and the place where he belongs. There were many unspoken love confessions between them which never felt wrong. Because Nino loved Ohno and he knew Ohno also loved him back. Only this time; Nino had no idea what was going on in his mind which was making him crazy. 

When the class was finally over, he gathered his things and accompany Arata to the gate where they usually part. Arata was talking to him but Nino couldn’t really hear or join the conversation since all he wanted was to go and find Ohno and make him spit everything no matter what. But he also didn’t want to scare Ohno away. He hesitated for a while until they reached the gate. Nino blinked when he saw Ohno standing across the street, not really aware that Nino had already come out. _Something definitely happened,_ Nino thought, panicking slightly. 

“Sorry, Arata! Can we cancel tonight’s study?” He blurted out suddenly, his eyes were focused on Ohno, not even bothering to look at Arata.

“Why?” Arata asked confused by Nino’s sudden actions. 

“I really need to talk to Ohno,” Nino said almost inaudibly. 

“Why?!” Arata asked this time louder than before. 

“Something has been bothering him,” Nino mumbled, mostly to himself. 

“Then let him be,” Arata huffed. “Why are you caring him that much?” 

Nino blinked with surprise, finally turning his face to Arata. “Why wouldn’t I?” 

“He is not your boyfriend, right?” Arata asked with narrowed eyes. “I already asked Ohno about it,” he continued. “He said that you two weren’t dating.” 

Nino laughed. “Well, that's because…” he started only to stop in mid-sentence when Ohno suddenly arrived. 

“Something’s wrong?” Ohno asked, taking his place next to Nino almost protectively. 

“Oh-chan, oh no, nothing…” Nino tried to explain but this time Arata cut him. 

“Oh yes! I was about to ask Nino out, Ohno-san,” Arata said with a smile but this was the first time Nino had heard his voice that hostile. Then Arata turned him, “Nino, I like you,” he said ignoring Ohno completely while putting his hands to Nino’s shoulder. “Will you be my boyfriend?” Nino had to look at Arata but he felt Ohno’s flinch even without looking. “You know me for four years already,” Arata continued to his speech. “And I think I am a better choice for you than Ohno.” 

Nino closed his eyes in order to take a deep breath. He could feel Ohno’s uneasiness next to him and honestly, he wanted to punch Arata right now for not minding his own business. Calmly, he shook Arata’s hands from his shoulders and take a step back. “Are you stronger than Ohno Satoshi?” He asked ignoring Ohno’s distress for the moment. 

“Sure,” Arata answered without hesitating a second. _You are not,_ Nino thought amused by the empty self-confidence that Arata possessed. 

“Are you taller than Ohno Satoshi?” Nino asked even though this was very obvious even without any need for measurement. 

Arata’s belittling eyes fell on Ohno. “Of course,” he answered. 

Nino hummed a bit as if he was considering it before asking his next question. “Are you smarter than Ohno Satoshi?” He felt Ohno’s head dropping next to him. 

Arata let out a laugh before answering sarcastically. “I should hope so.”

Nino looked at him coldly. “Then why don’t I like you more than Ohno Satoshi?” he shot back at him, feeling very satisfied by the shocked expression of Arata. “Listen to me, you may be taller than Oh-chan and you may still think you are better than him but no matter how hard you try, you will never be better than Ohno Satoshi. Never, because Ohno Satoshi is the best in this world,” Nino said calmly while he tried his best to stay like that. “Well then, if you excuse us, I was planning a night with Oh-chan,” he said coldly and quickly turned around to leave the school, catching Ohno’s wrist in the meantime. “Let’s go, Oh-chan,” he murmured while dragging the older man behind, not that Ohno resisted. 

He continued dragging Ohno on the street for a while angrily. Was that the thing that was bothering Ohno for all this time? Nino felt frustrated. So he unintentionally hurt Ohno somehow… Nino honestly wanted to punch himself for not realizing Arata’s intentions and Ohno’s distress. 

He was also frustrated by Ohno. Why the hell was with that “not dating” thing?! In common sense, they could be considered as an old married couple! So why was he even giving wrong impressions to other people? 

“Nino!” Ohno suddenly stopped him pulling his arm strongly.

“What?!” Nino said angrily. 

“I am sorry!” Ohno blurted out suddenly. 

“What for?” Nino asked cautiously. 

“For saying that we are not dating…” Ohno mumbled. “But we aren’t dating, right? I don’t know, I haven’t date with anyone…” 

Nino heaved a sigh, burying his face in his hands. “We are together for every freaking day,” he tried to reason with Ohno. “We kissed several times, we are having dinners and lunches together almost regularly… If people don’t call this as dating, then I don’t know what is it,” Nino said sarcastically. 

Ohno blinked a few times and a silence fell between them. Nino gave some time Ohno’s brain to analyze and register this information as he waited patiently for the older man like he had been doing for almost ten years. He could almost hear the sound of the wheels which started to work in Ohno’s brain. Nino could swear that he also heard the small blink coming from Ohno’s brain as understood everything. “Oh.”

“Oh? Is that the only thing you can say?” Nino narrowed his eyes. “I can’t believe you!” 

“So is it okay if I say that you are my boyfriend to everyone?” Ohno asked, ignoring Nino. 

“Don’t bother with it,” Nino snorted. “I think everyone knows already.” 

“But I never get my chance to ask you out…” Ohno said with an expression of dissatisfaction on his face.

Nino blinked with surprise. “Wait… You wanted to ask me out?” 

Ohno nodded calmly. 

“Oh.” Nino answer with confusion. “Let’s go home,” he said as he turned around to continue his way, feeling like for the first time in his life Ohno made Nino's brain overwork. A great success for Ohno, Nino thought. 

“Nino?” Ohno stopped him. 

“What?” 

“I don’t like other guys or girls to be close to you,” he said with the cutest pout that Nino had ever seen on his face. “I don’t like it when you talk about Arata too.” 

If Nino wasn’t that happy by Ohno’s silent jealousy, he would have teased him but for now, he let it go. “I don’t like it when I don’t understand what’s going on your head too,” Nino answered honestly. “So if you are going to get jealous again, just remind me to kiss you in order to distract you.” 

“Okay,” Ohno nodded obediently. “Then kiss me now?” 

“Now?! We are in the middle of the street and-” However Nino couldn’t finish his sentence as Ohno’s soft and full lips sealed them with a short and gentle kiss. 

“I demand the remaining of this when we get home,” Ohno whispered before he stepped back. 

“You idiot…” Nino mumbled. He was sure that his face was crimson red at that moment. With a sudden decision, Nino wrapped his arms around Ohno’s body who welcomed him happily. “Oh-chan, I love you!” He said with a full smile.


End file.
